La Princesa y El Dragon
by Blossomy Wizard
Summary: En los cuentos de hadas, el dragon secuestra a la princesa y el princepe la salva. Pero en esta historia, un dragon salvara a su princesa de las malas deciciones de su padre, creando un sin fin de sentimientos, y estos sentimientos pondran fin a una guerra. Mal summary xc. Denle una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Si lo se "Vas a empezar un nuevo Fic pero apenas tienes tiempo para los otros" pues si quiero hacer este fic ¿por que?, por que quiero hacerlo antes de que alguien me gane la idea.**

**Este fic estará basado en la edad media, la época de los caballeros y las cruzadas. Este será el prologo(por eso este cap estará narrado de esa forma para que se vea dramático). Si a usteds les gusta el fic, o si tiene una reacción positiva lo voy a continuar.**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo ;)**

**La Princesa y El Dragón**

**Prologo….**

-Hijo despierta, despierta, debemos irnos, vamos a la ciudad-

-¿la ciudad? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?-

-Cumpleaños numero 14-

-Exacto, y por ese motivo, hoy aprenderás las reglas básicas de como sobrevivir en este mundo-

_Mi padre siempre ha dicho que no somos iguales al resto de las personas….._

-Ten cuidado con esa roca!-

-Papa, no seria mejor usar la forma fácil-

-No, llamaríamos mucho la atención-

-El pueblo esta a mas de 14 kilómetros, dudo que las personas nos vean-

-Jjajajjaj, lo dices por que eres un renacuajo y no has alcanzado tu tamaño máximo, pero yo, un viejo de 137 años que tiene el tamaño de casi la mitad del castillo del rey, será fácil que me vean-

_Nos ocultamos en las montañas, otros en castillos abandonados y algunos bajo la tierra. …._

_-_Cuando ese ciervo baje la cabeza para comer, te lanzas y atacas su cuello, será una muerte rápida-

-¡Caro viejo!-

_Matamos para alimentarnos, algunos nos ven como monstros, otros dicen que somos demonios del mismo infierno, pero la realidad es que somos una especia de vida como cualquier otra en el planeta…_

-¿Prendo una fogata papa?-

-Sabes que no es necesario-

_La mayoría de nuestra especie no siente frio, pero ay algunos, que no sienten calor, dolor, miedo…._

-Allí esta…. La gran ciudad de Magnolia-

-Esas son…¿personas?-

-Así es-

-Se parecen bastante a nosotros…. Ellos también se-

-No!, ellos no son como nosotros… ellos son inferiores, nos tienen miedo-

-Por que lo hacen-

-Cosas del pasado, da igual, te ponte esto, se asustaran si notan las diferencias entre ellos y nosotros-

_Los humanos son diferentes a nosotros, ellos no tienen lo que nosotros si, por lo que mi padre me dio una capa para poder ocultar mi rostro y esas diferencias….._

-¿Viejo, y esa montaña enorme?-

-No es una montaña, es un castillo-

_Todo lo que había en ese lugar era nuevo diferente…._

-Carne!-

-Oye idiota!, alejate, si quieres carne tendrás que comprarla!-

-Comprar…?-

-Lo siento señor, perdone la incompetencia de mi hijo-

_La gente era bastante extraña, por donde pasaba, habían personas con trajes de metal al los que mi padre les decía caballeros, estos caballeros daban ordenes a todo el mundo, es como si fueran los lideres….accidentalmente choque con uno de ellos haciendo que caigamos al suelo…._

-Maldito idiota!-

-Lo dice el que se atravesó!-

-Como te atreves? Cójanlo!-

_Los amigos de aquel caballero me agarraron entrampándome contra la pared y al que había tirado accidentalmente estaba golpeándome….._

-¡Que te quede claro! En este lugar mandamos nosotros!-

-Capitán Eucliffe!-

_Los caballeros me soltaron inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz, pero no me preocupo eso, empecé a buscar con la mirada a mi padre y …. No estaba._

-Arrodillate ante la princesa! Vagabundo-

-Señores! Les eh dicho miles de veces! No necesitó que ningún ciudadano se arrodille ante mi!-

_Fije mi mirada hacia la portadora de aquella voz… era una hembra… digo mujer, llevaba un vestido como el de las otras mujeres que habían por ay pero este era de color verde, tenia una cabellera amarilla y unos ojos de color café._

-Ven deja que te ayude a levantarte-

_Esta chica, su olor, era algo que me agradaba._

-¿Eres de por aquí?-

-Ehmmm no-

-Dejame ver tu rostro-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-

-Vamos no creo que seas feo-

-No soy feo!, pero…. no se si-

-Venga no pasa nada, quiero ver tu rostro para pedirte perdón por parte de mi estúpida escolta-

-Los siento-

-Pff, de acuerdo, ¿al menos puedo saber tu nombre?-

-…-

-Yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-

-…..Natsu….-

-Bueno Natsu, te pido disculpas por la estupidez de mi escolta-

-Gracias-

_Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y una gran nube de humo empezó a brotar cerca del castillo….._

_-_El castillo!-

-Princesa!-

-Dragon!-

_Igneel se lanzo hacia los cielos, estaba junto a lo que parecía ser su mejor amigo, Metalicana, ambos volando alrededor del castillo atacando uno con su aliento de fuego y el otro con el de metal. Mi padre lanzo una ráfaga de su aliento de fuego hacia nuestra dirección…._

-Princesaaaaa-

_Ella no murió…_

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estas bien?-

_Use mi cuerpo para salvarla de las llamas, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran bastante cerca…._

-¿Princesa?-

-….-

-¿Esta bien?-

-Puedes hablar-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas hablando-

-Natsuuuu-

_Mi padre me llamo desde el cielo indicándome que nos íbamos….._

-Gracias princesa-

_Me lance hacia arriba, volando y desde el cielo, pude ver a aquella mujer de cabello amarillo mirándome con una cara de asombro mientras volaba._

-¿Padre?-

-Dime Natsu-

-¿Por que los humanos son tan raros?-

-¿Raros en que sentido?-

\- A aquella mujer, cuando le hable antes de volar, ella empezó a decir puras cosas sin sentido-

-Natsu, si a un humano le hablas mientras estas en tu forma de dragón….. claramente se va a quedar impactada-

-¿Fue mi forma de dragón lo que la asombro?-

-Si, ellos no saben muchas cosas de nosotros, y el que hallas hablado la dejo impacto-

-¿Puedo ir a explicarle?-

-No-

-¿Por que?-

-No hay nada que explicar, ellos son nuestros enemigos, nos superan en mayoría, pero en poder somos mejores!-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Los dragones son los reyes de este mundo, y los humanos intentan arrebatárnoslo-

-No se puede llagar a un acuerdo-

-No, nada de eso, deben saber que los gobernante somos nosotros, años atrás lo intentamos por las buenas, se negaron, ahora es por las malas-

-Para eso me ensañas como ser un dragón ¿para matar a humanos!?-

-Es lo que hay que hacer-

-Pues no quiero hacerlo!-

-No puedes negarte!-

-No quiero matar humanos y menos a la princesa-

-¿La princesa? ¿La chica rubia era la princesa?-

-SI!-

-Pues te tengo malas noticias Natsu Drageneel! La familia real son puntos clave en esto, y la princesa es de la familia real-

-No le hare daño!-

-No es opción….. es lo que hace un dragón…..-

-Pues no seré como los otros dragones….-

**Fin del prologo...**

**Ya saben diganme si les gusto para continuarlo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parece que el prologo les gusto así que continuare la historia ;) disfrútenla.**

**La Princesa y El Dragón**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestrar a la princesa**

**Lucy Pov**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde el incidente que tuve con aquel dragón, desde entonces me la estado pasando investigando en libros antiguos sobre dragones, todo, estilo de vida, anatomía, todos los libros en donde se encontrara escrita el nombre de aquel animal, "Dragón", y a decir verdad eh aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellos, pero ningún tonto libro habla de que ellos hablen y mucho menos de que personas se transformen en ellos!.

Pfff, bueno la verdad es que si suena ridículo, una persona común y corriente transformándose en una criatura como esa, si alguien dice eso será vista como una loca, lo digo por experiencia propia!.

*Flash back*

_-Padre- entre a su habitación desde que vi a aquellos dos dragones atacar el castillo eh estado preocupada._

_-Lucy, me alegro que estés bien- me recibió con un fuerte abrazo._

_-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien, pero tu, atacaron el castillo y tu estabas dentro, fue pura suerte de que sigas vivo- Se aparto de mi y miro hacia la ventana._

_-No solo fue el castillo….. supongo que encerrar a un dragón en la ciudad es mala idea…-_

_-¿que?, ¿tenias a un dragón encarcelado!?-_

_-Si, estaba en una celda especial para dragones bajo el castillo, su ejecución iba a ser publica el día de mañana-_

_-No debes asesinarlos!-Por primera vez en mi vida sentí un enojo que le levante la voz a mi padre._

_-….-_

_-…..-_

_-Lucy-_

_-Ellos no son malos, no merecen que los mates!-_

_-¿Qué no son malos? ¿qué no los mate?, mira lo que le hicieron a la ciudad!-_

_-Ellos no hubieran hecho esto si tu no hubieras capturado a uno de los suyos!-_

_-¿Y desde cuando defiendes a los dragones!? ¿qué hicieron ellos para que creas que no merecen morir?-_

_-Uno de ellos me salvo-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Y no solo eso, también me hablo- Cuando dije eso, hubo un silencio en la habitación._

_-Jajajjajajaj- ese silencio fue cortado por la risa varios de los guardias que se encontraban hay._

_-¿eh? ¿de que se ríen?, es verdad!-_

_-Lucy, ve a tu habitación, y nos saldrás hasta nuevo aviso!-_

_-¿Qué!? Pero papa!-_

_-Sin peros, ningún miembro de la familia Heartfilia estará apoyando a un dragón y tampoco nos dejara en ridículo diciendo que hablan!-_

***Fin flash back***

Y mi padre no mintió en lo de "hasta nuevo aviso". No eh podido poner un pie fuera de este castillo, y para ir al jardín, deben de acompañarme al menos dos guardias.

No eh vuelto a ver a Natsu desde ese día, ni en su forma humana ni en su forma de Dragón, bueno su rostro jamás lo vi el no me dejo y distinguir a un dragón con otro puede resultar algo difícil, por lo que eh leído, el es un dragón joven por su tamaño, aproximado al de dos carruajes.

Abecés llegan caballeros que van de cacería, llegan con algunos dragones pequeños, algunos bebes, son eliminados, y mi padre hace las ejecuciones de esas criaturas desde donde pueda verlas en la ventana de mi habitación, intentando decirme que no parara.

-Hime, ¿quiere que valla preparando su vestido?, Falta poco para que empiece el baile-

-Si Virgo, por favor-

Les dije que mi padre no me ha dejado salir del castillo los últimos 4 años, bueno, esta noche cambiara ya que es mi cumpleaños numero 18, por lo que estoy en edad para casarme, y esa es la única forma de salir de este castillo, solo si me caso con el príncipe Loki de León (**Nt: fue el único apellido que se me ocurrió para Loki XD**), la boda con el esta programada para dentro de dos días, y aunque el tipo sea bastante elegante y educado, es alguien que le gusta pasarse la vida de mujeriego, lo eh visto coquetear con las chicas del aseo de MI palacio, ¿pero que se le puede hacer? mi padre lo escogió como esposo para mi para así mejorar la economía del pueblo.

-Se ve preciosa, Hime-

-Si, gracias Virgo…-

Ella se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos al notar que estaba algo triste-Hime, no se preocupe, seguro y el príncipe Loki deje su problema y solo la ame a usted-

-El problema no es el que el me quiera…..el problema es que yo no lo amo-

Pase unas horas arreglándome, me puse el vestido de mi madre fallecida, es un vestido rosa con detales blancos.

-Se ve hermosa Hime, igual a su madre-

-Gracias Virgo-

-Lucy!- alguien llamo desde la puerta-Hija apresurate los invitados están empezando a llegar-

-Ya voy padre!-

El abrió la puerta y examino mi apariencia- Te ves igual a tu madre cuando fue su baile con migo-

-Gracias-

-Seguro y con eso Loki no se fijara en nadie mas que en ti- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-…..- no le respondí nada.

-….Bueno….apresurate…los invitaros ya llegaron-

-Si-

Se junto con Virgo, dejándome sola en mi habitación.

-No quiero un tonto esposo para cumpleaños….quiero ser libre….igual que los dragones-

**0000000000000Pov Desconocido**

-¿Me permite su abrigo señor?- El hombre de la entrada extendió su mano para que le diera mi abrigo.

-No gracias, así estoy bien-

-….De acuerdo-

Entre al castillo jamás lo había visto por dentro, era impresionante. Me dirigí hacia el salón, las paredes parecían ser de oro puro.

-Conde Eduardo!- Ahora alguien estaba gritando el nombre de cada persona que llegaba.

-¿Su nombre caballero?-

-Ehmmm….- ¿qué le digo!? Piensa piensa!- Arno Dorian….-

-Arno Dorian!-Grito mi nombre inventado- adelante caballero-

Seguí mi camino hacia mas adentro del castillo, mire hacia todos lados en busca de lo que buscaba, pero solo vi personas haciendo música, mesas, gente bailando, comida, me…¿Comida!?...Creo que puedo buscar desde la barra de alimentos.

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la razón de esta celebración, la princesa- ¿Princesa!?- Lucy Heartfilia!-

Te encontré…..

**Lucy Pov**

-Lucy Heartfilia!- El presentador grito mi nombre para presentarme.

Había mucha gente en ese lugar, lo peor era gente que no conocía y estaban para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Solo conocía a uno y venia subiendo las escaleras para llegar hacia mi.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy, Lucy- Me dijo ese mujeriego extendiendo su mano invitándome a bailar con el.

-Damas y caballeros, el Príncipe y prometido de la princesa, Loki de León!-

No me quedaba de otra acepte su invitación a bailar y fuimos hacia el centro del salón donde todos podían vernos. Los músicos tocaron algo lento, perfecto para una pareja enamorada… si lo estuviera.

-Dime Lucy, ¿que piensas del futuro?- Me pregunto mientras seguíamos bailando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le respondí con otra pregunta

-Ya sabes…-

-No, no se…..-

-Los nietos de tu padre-

-…-

-¿Qué te parece si justo ahora nos vamos a un lugar mas apartado para hablar de eso?-

-…-

-Te esperare en tu habitación- Y con esa ultima frase me dejo en el centro del salón sola a media canción.

Ese idiota de Loki….lo único por lo que quiere es sexo…..no hijos….y lo peor…..me dejo completamente sola frente a todos…..

-Ya que su pareja no esta, seré yo quien tome su lugar- Voltee hacia atrás para ver quien había dicho eso, era un hombre joven, casi de mi edad, mas alto que yo, su atuendo era rara, llevaba ropa casual para este tipo de fiestas pero arriba de eso llevaba un abrigo marrón, y si su atuendo era raro, mas su cabello de color rosado. Pensé en rechazarlo e ir con Loki… pero luego recordé que era Loki, así que acepte la petición de este desconocido.

Empezamos a bailar una pieza parecida a la anterior.

-¿Y, como te llamas?- Le pregunte.

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Que?-

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-No creo haberte visto antes en mi vida-

-¿Segura?-

-No, pero tu voz me resulta algo familiar….-

-Bien….-los músicos dejaron de tocar- en un rato puede que me recuerdes- Me dio una gran sonrisa.

La gente que estaba allí aplaudió por nuestro baile, aun que no halla sido la gran cosa.

-Lucy- Mi padre me llamo- Loki te esta buscando, deberías de ir-

No quería ir, aun no estaba lista para hacer eso y menos para tener hijos, pero no me queda de otra…

-¿Señor Heartfilia?- Pregunto aquel hombre que decía conocerme.

-Si ¿Tu quien eres?-

-Salamander…. -

-¿Slamander… salamander!?- de la nada empezó a hacer un gran calor, la razón, Natsu empezaba a prenderse en fuego.

-Guardias!- Grito uno de los invitados.

En un momento Natsu se aparto un poco de nosotros para así prender al completo su cuerpo en llamas. Tardo uno segundo para que esas llamas se dispersaran y se pudiera ver a….

-Un Dragon!- Los invitaros gritaron, corrieron e incluso se lanzaron por las ventanas. En cuanto a mi….. yo solo estaba parada en shock….. pues ese dragón estaba justo en frente mío mirándome directo a los ojos, y no era cualquier dragón, era el mismo dragón de hace unos años, solo que ahora se veía un poco mas grande.

-Princesa! Aléjese!- los guardias corrían hacia mi con las espadas en mano, era claro que lo que harían. Pero una gran ráfaga de llamas los ataco, y mientras los soldados intentaban apagar las llamas de sus cuerpos, el dragón….

-¿Eh!? Oye suéltame!- Me agarro, y no de cualquier parte, esa maldita lagartija gigante estaba tocando uno de mis pechos!- Suéltame lagartija súper desarrollada!- le grite pero este me ignoro, en cambio dijo.

-Su majestad- dijo refiriéndose a mi padre- le devolveré a su hija cuando usted deje a los dragones en paz-

El dragón corrió hacia una de las paredes y la destruyo usando su cuerpo, empezamos a caer y cerca del suelo el saco sus alas para elevarse por el cielo. Voltee la vista a mi padre desde arriba y su cara mas de preocupación, solo era de ira.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo la gran bestia, si embargo no le conteste.

-Fuegooooo!- se escucho desde abajo y barias balas de cañón se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-Cuidado!- le advertí al dragón que seguía volando como si nada.

-No te preocupes- las balas empezaron a perder velocidad- estamos demasiado alto, esas balas caerán antes de alcanzarnos- y efectivamente así fue, las bolas de cañón cayeron en varias casas del reino.- Lo siento- me dijo en el cielo.

Pase un buen rato en el cielo y aquel viaje hubiera sido hermoso por la bueno vista, claro lo seria si no fuera por un secuestro.

-Llegamos- el dragón empezó a descender. El aterrizo y delicadamente me dejo en el suelo, lo que había en aquel lugar era la orilla de un lago rodeado por el gran bosque. ¿Por que me habrá traído aquí?

-¿Por que me trajiste?- Le pregunte.

-Para contarte todo Lucy, soy Natsu el dragón que salvo tu vida- dijo mientras se volvía a su forma humana.

**000000000000Fin del capitulo**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, en este fic (como en todos los que hago XD) le pondré algo de suspenso a la historia dejándolos con dudás de varias cosas, que claro serán respondidas con forme avance la historia, pero bueno.**

**Dejen dudas del fic u opiniones en un Review, nos leemos luego se despide Blossomy**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hola gente lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el cap per..- es interrumpido por manzana asesina voladora.**

**-Callate y dejame leerlo!-**

**-O…ok….. disfruten el cap y perdón por tardar u.u-**

**0000000000-Cambio de escena**

**La Princesa y El Dragón**

**Capitulo 2: Bestias del bosque **

**Pov Natsu**

-¿Por que me trajiste?-Me pregunto ella.

-Para contarte todo, soy Natsu el dragón que salvo tu vida- Le conteste mientras volvía a mi forma humana.

-…..-ella estaba muda y de un tono de color carmesí.

-¿Lucy? ¿te sientes bien?-

-Ponte ropa! Lagartija pervertida!-

-Buuuuaaaagh!-lo ultimo que vi fue un gran roca golpeando mi cara.

Abrí los ojos, estaba mareado, mire hacia ambos lados, pude ver como el sol empezaba a brillar anunciando el amanecer…..¿EL AMANECER!? Mire hacia donde estaba Lucy y….-No esta!- Lucy se había ido, ¿me quede dormido? o ¿a caso me desmalle por el golpe?. Volví a mirar hacia el amanecer –esta amaneciendo, y Lucy se fue, al bosque- empecé a adentrarme a el – solo espero que ellos no la hallan encontrado aun-.

**Pov normal**

**-**Kyaaa- La rubia se había tropezado haciendo que se haga una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo- Diablos…duele…perdoname mama…- Rasgo una parte del vestido para que pudiera correr mejor, la parte rota la uso para evitar que la herida sangrara.

-Ese dragón me violara, me comerá, me vomitara y me volverá a violar!-decía toda espanta mientras vendaba su herida- Necesito volver al castillo para que lo….-silencio, ella se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, si volvía al castillo junto a su padre, tendría que casarse o volver a estar encerrada por mas años, pero en estos momentos- Soy libre…..jeje…soy libre- empezó a correr por el bosque- Soy Libre! Soy libre! Soy libre!- lo repitió una y otra vez, saltando, bailando, gritando. Todo cambiaria para ella, todo…. Siguió corriendo y gritando, hasta que llego a una pequeña zona que estaba rodeada por los arboles y con el pasto suave, se dejo caer en el, observando el cielo, mientras veía como las estrellas desaparecían por la luz del sol al amanecer-Soy libre….-

Ella quedo profundamente dormida.

**00000000000000000000Pov normal, en el palacio.**

En el salón de baile, el rey Jude Heartfilia, contemplaba el enorme agujero en la pared, que hizo el dragón para escapar.

-Señor- una persona de cabellera naranja lo llamo.

-Loki,¿Y esas ropas?- Pregunto al notar la extraña vestimenta del príncipe.

-¿No es obvio?, iré en busca de Lucy -

-…..- Jude mantuvo un silencio, haciendo que Loki se sintiera un poco incomodo.

-Bueno, me voy, traeré a tu hija en unas…-

-No la traigas!- Jude interrumpió -llevala lejos de aquí, mantenla segura… por favor…..- El rey, literalmente, en medio de las lagrimas se arrodillo ante el príncipe.

-Jude…-

Alguien abrió la puerta del salón, el rey rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y se levanto.

-Tío!-Una joven de cabellera azul hizo presencia.

-¿Huh? ¿sobrina?-La joven fue corriendo hasta los brazos del viejo rey.

-Me entere de lo que paso y vine lo mas rápido que pude-

-¿mi hermana sabe que estas aquí?-

-Si- contesto la joven rompiendo el abrazo con su tío.

-Gracias….. por apoyarme en este momento difícil-

-Mi prima Lucy haría lo mismo….. la conozco-Permanecieron en silencio.

-Jude- Dijo Loki quien aun no se había ido

-¿Si Loki?-

-Aunque sea un príncipe, este no es mi reino, asi que me gustaría que me des unos cuantos soldados para asegurar el regreso de tu hija-

-¿_Irán por Lucy?_-pensó la joven.

-Por su puesto, acompañame, sobrina si quieres puedes ir a la habitación de Lucy, en un rato te atiendo-

-Si tio- La joven de cabello azul se fue a la habitación de su prima, mientras el rey y el príncipe fueron en busca de algunos soldados. Ella entro a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, analizo el lugar y se puso a pensar y a pensar y a pensar- Lucy, ¿Enserio vas a volver?-

**000000000000000 *Flashback/sueño de Lucy* Pov Normal**

-Layla, Lucy, quédense en el campamento, los soldados y yo exploraremos el lugar- Dijo Jude a su esposa y a su hija de 7 años.

-Tranquilo amor, nos quedaremos aquí, tu ve con cuidado-

-Si, solo… tengan cuidado- El rey se retiro de la enorme casa de campaña.

-Mami, ¿a donde va papa?-Pregunto la inocente niña.

-Ira a explorar el área del bosque para asegurarse de que no hallan peligros y poder construir una área de cultivos cerca- Explico la madre a su hija mientras buscaba un libro.

-¿Peligros?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo los dragones!?-

El libro que la madre había agarrado se le cayo de las manos al escuchar el nombre de la bestia-…si hija….como dragones….-

-¿Estas bien mami?-

-Hija, no tienes que creer todo lo que tu padre dice-

-¿eh?-

-Ni los dragones, ni las otras criaturas que existen en este mundo son malas, solo que algunas piensan diferente-

-¿Hay mas criaturas aparte de dragones!?-

-Si, como sirenas, lobos, enanos… hadas-

***Fin del flashback* **

-Layla-

-¿Uh?- Lucy despertó al escuchar que alguien menciono el nombre de su madre, pero no había nadie-Debió ser mi imaginación- empezó a sentir frio- ¿Qué es esto?- toco el suelo y a pesar de estar en plena primavera, estaba cubierto de nieve- ¿Nieve?- miro al cielo, y en vez de ver un sol que debía iluminar todo el bosque, solo observo un cielo gris –Debería encontrar un refugio- empezó a caminar entre los arboles en busca de alguna cueva o algo para poder descansar cómodamente. Siguió caminando pero se detuvo en seco al notar algo raro –Extraño- A casi 10 metros delante de ella todo estaba descubierto de nieve, pero conforme avanzo, esa área empezaba a congelarse.

-Corre- una voz le susurro en el oído.

-¿Uh?- miro hacia atrás, no había nadie, tenia la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando… y su temor se hizo realidad. Por la poca luz que ocasionaban los arboles y la nube gris que cubría al sol, pudo distinguir dos enormes ojos entre unos arbustos. Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y al hacerlo, esa criatura puso una de sus patas fuera de su escondite, indicándole que la seguiría, lo que realmente asusto a Lucy, fue que esa pequeña área que pisó el animal lentamente se volvía en un suelo congelado- ¿qué eres?-

-Corre-

Ella seguía dando pequeños pasos, y la bestia seguía saliendo de su escondite.

-Corre!-

Heartfilia seguía moviéndose lento a causa del miedo. El animal solo gruñía.

-CORRE!-

Lucy se dio a correr lo mas rápido posible y solo escucho un potente rugido. No quería voltear por que sabia que ese animal la estaba persiguiendo.

-Tu izquierda- le dijo una voz diferente.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu izquierda rápido!-

Lucy obedeció y corrió hacia la izquierda.

-¿Ahora donde?- pregunto mientras seguía corriendo.

-Al lago! debes llegar al lago!-Otra voz

-¿Dónde queda!?-

-Por donde llegaste!, pero primero debes perder al animal!- Dijo una voz diferente a las anteriores.

-Sube esas rocas, no te podrá ver!- Otra voz.

Lucy pudo ver el muro de rocas, empezó a trepar, un poco incomodo por el vestido, pero rápidamente llego a la cima. Se sentó, estaba exhausta, tomo aire y miro hacia los arboles, y halla estaban esos ojos. La miraban fijamente.

-Por favor vete- Lucy suplico.

El animal dio vuelta y se fue.

-Que alivio….- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser embestida y que callera casi 3 metros desde la cima de aquellas rocas.

**Pov Lucy**

¿Qué fue eso?, estaba feliz de poder estar lejos de esa cosa y de repente alguien me tiro donde ese animal puede alcanzarme. Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, y allí estaba, frente a mi a unos 3 metros, se estaba levantando de forma poco usual, posiblemente se dio un buen golpe al caer junto a mi. Cuando se levanto por completo, el tenia el rostro mirando hacia el lado opuesto a mi, tenia un pelaje completamente negro, su tamaño era aproximado al de dos o quizás tres caballos, su cola era larga, tenia alguna cicatrices en el cuerpo, tenia cuatro patas, dos delanteras y dos traseras, el lugar en el que el estaba parado estaba casi congelado.

El animal empezó a girar la cabeza para poder verle a la cara, y hay andaba, una de las criaturas de las que mi madre una vez me hablo.

-Un lobo-

Yo seguía en el suelo, el empezó a caminar hacia mi, yo estaba completamente estática, acercó su nariz a mi rostro para olerme. Mis ojos estaban fijos en ese gran hocico que tenia. El lobo se aparto de mi un poco, pude escuchar como uno diferente empezó a ladrarle y de entre los arboles dio aparición otro de esos animales, este en vez de tener el pelaje negro, era gris, y no tenia cicatrices.

Empezaron a ladrarse entre si, pero no eran ladridos violentos, eran mas de…..conversación.

-Aprovecha que están distraídos- Otra voz, ¿quién me habla?, bueno, eso no importa ahora, pero lo mejor es hacerle caso. Silenciosamente me levante y camine lento hacia el bosque, pero accidentalmente pise una rama.

Mire hacia atrás, el lobo negro corrió hacia mi con las intenciones de matarme.

Sentí su aliento en mi rostro cuando iba a morderme, pero la mordida nuca llego.

El animal fue embestido por algo mas grande que el. Fue embestido por un dragón rojo.

**0000000000000000000Fin del capitulo**

**-Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y…-**

**-¿PARA CUANDO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE TUS OTROS DOS FICS!?-**

**-E… en un momento voy a decirlo….. solo esper….-**

**-Callate y ponte a escribirlos!-**

**-Ok u.u ojala les halla gustado el cap :)-**

**¿REVIEWS? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, son las dos de la madrugada y apenas estoy terminando esto, espero que lo disfruten :3**

**La Princesa y El Dragón**

**Capitulo 3: Lobos**

**Lucy Pov**

Aquel animal, ese lobo, fue embestido por algo mas grande que el, por un dragón rojo. Los dos animales se revolcaban mientras se arañaban y mordían. El lobo gris, solo ladraba hacia los dos animales. En un rápido movimiento el lobo mordió profundamente l cuello del dragón, como este era un poco mas grande, se puso de pie y empezó a agitarse intentado quitárselo de encima, su ultima opción fue estamparse en el muro de rocas. El lobo lo soltó y callo al suelo, el dragón se aparto a una gran distancia de su contrincante, pero mas cerca de mi. El lobo se levanto empezó a correr hacia su rival, pero el dragón uso su aliento para hacer una gran barrera de fuego que los separaba. El lobo busco la manera de cruzar pero no podía, las llamas eran muy fuertes, el dragón solo se puso en posición para recibir otro ataque. El lobo negro empezó a ladrarle al dragón y este solo contestaba rugiendo, así se la pasaron por un poco de tiempo, hasta que se calmaron, se quedaron mirando fijamente. Quien rompió el contacto visual fue el lobo que posos su mirada en mi, los ojos de ese animal entre las llamas solo me generaban mas terror, se quedo mirándome mucho tiempo hasta que dijo.

-Alejate de mis dominios, nunca pierdo una presa dos veces- el lobo hablo….

El dragón al escuchar eso se puso frente mío y rugió al lobo. Este se fue con su compañero gris, subieron las rocas y desaparecieron de mi vista.

El gran reptil volteo su rostro a mi, di unos pasos hacia atrás por el miedo. El noto mi reacción, agacho la cabeza y se recostó indicándome que no haría nada.

-¿No me harás daño verdad?- le pregunte mientras extendía mi mano para tocarlo, el no respondió, solo levanto su mirada a mi, toque y acaricie su cabeza. Desde las montañas se escucho el aullido del lobo, el drago se estremeció, se levanto y bajo una de sus alas-¿Quieras que suba?- pregunte, el asintió. No me lo pensé dos veces y trepe a su espalda. Dio un rugido al cielo y empezó a elevarse. Me abrase de la espalda del dragón, ya estaba cansada-Tengo miedo- dije.

-Tranquila, yo te cuidare-

**0000000000000000 Pov normal**

-Muévanse holgazanes! Saldremos a medio día!- Dijo uno de los altos mandos de la caballería.

-¿Como va todo capitán?- Dijo Loki ya sobre su caballo.

-Excelente mi señor, los hombres estarán listos en unos minutos-Contesto el capitán.

-Perfecto, mientras antes salgamos, antes terminamos-

-Son treinta hombres a tu disposición, ningún dragón podrá con tanto –

-Ohhhh existe uno- dijo uno de los soldados, de los mas viejos por su apariencia- existe un dragón que a acabado con mas del doble de esta unidad-

-Deja de decir tonterías Shamus eso es imposible para cualquier bestia!, perdónelo mi señor, la edad lo afecta, pero le aseguro de que es un buen soldado-dijo el capitán

-Espero que así sea- contesto Loki.

-Príncipe- Loki volteo a quien lo llamaba- ¿tiene un minuto?-

-Seguro, chicos apresúrense salimos en cinco!- camino hacia aquella persona- Pero si es la prima de Lucy, me temo que aun no tengo el gusto de conocer su nombre-

-Lamento la mal educación de mi tío al no presentarnos, mi nombre es Juvia Lockser- Dijo la chica.

-Un placer señorita Lockser, dígame ¿qué necesitá?-

-Quiero acompañarlos en la búsqueda- dijo firme.

-Jajajajaja lo siento mi laidy, pero eso es imposible-

-¿Por que lo dice?-

-Por que no quiero traerle dos cadáveres a tu tío-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-¿No es obvio?, si Lucy fue capturada por un dragón es evidente de que este muerta, y llevarte a ti solo empeoraría las cosas, pues tendré que asegurarme de que no te pase lo mismo-

-No soy tan débil como mi prima, y creo poder lidiármelas con un dragón-

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero cuando lo tengas en frente…. No se ni como describir cual seria tu reacción- Loki se aparto de Juvia tomo su espada, la enfundo y se dirigió a su caballo- Siga mi consejo señorita, no se enfrente a cosas que no pueda derrotar- subió al caballo- ahora ve con tu tío que el pobre necesita consuelo- volteo a los soldados- Los veo a todos en la entrada del pueblo! Jia!- y el príncipe se retiro en su corcel.

La joven Juvia dio un suspiro, miro a su alrededor, algunos de los soldados ya se habían ido y quedaban pocos como seis o siete, se acerco al mas apartado de ellos- Disculpe caballero-

-Dígame señorita- el soldado puso su atención en Juvia.

-A quien van a buscar es mi prima- los otros soldados empezaron a partir, ella puso sus manos en su espalda- y quisiera pedirle un favor con respecto a su misión de su búsqueda-

-Por su puesto, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- Después de decir esto el soldado fue golpeado justo en la cabeza con uno de los extremos de una ballesta. El caballero callo inconsciente.

-Necesito que me preste su armadura, su espada y su caballo, ¿No hay problema verdad?- Miro al cuerpo del hombre- supongo que no- Rápidamente se quito su vestido, debajo tenia unos pantalones, cambio su blusa por la camisa del soldado, se puso sus botas y encima su armadura junto con el casco, para que nadie supiera que era una mujer.- Lo siento señor, pero no puedo dejar que Lucy regrese- Subió a un caballo y monto hasta donde estaba el resto de la caballería.

**0000000000000Pov Lucy**

La gran bestia me llevó de nuevo al lago, cuando aterrizo me baje de el-¿Por que me trajiste aquí?- Le pregunte, el solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a lo que parecía una pequeña caverna, bueno, pequeña para su tamaño, el se adentro ahí, yo lo seguí. Lo que vi, fue impresionante.

-¿Que? ¿Te sigo sorprendiendo?, es la tercera ves que me vez hacerlo- Me dijo el dragón, el cual se había convertido en humano, un chico de cabellera rosada. El chico saco de un baúl algo de ropa y empezó a vestirse. Yo solo lo observaba.

-¿Qué eres?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije, un dragón- Me dijo poniéndose una camisa vieja que estaba rota del medio haciendo que su torso pudiera notarse.

-¿Acaso eres?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas dragón?- Pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, también te lo dije antes de que me golpearas ayer por la noche, se ve que no pones atención- Yo reí un poco por los gestos que hacia al hablar.

-Jejej perdón, estaba espantada-El dio una sonrisa de lado- entonces, ¿Eres el de aquel día?-

-Si- respondió con simpleza y salió de la caverna pasando a un lado mío- Ese día vi que los humanos no son tan diferentes a nosotros-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Qué si no hubieras llegado ese día a detener a tus amigos, se hubiera armado un gran lio-

-Casi destruyen mi ciudad-

-Bueno, el lio hubiera sido mayor por que habría participado yo, pero evitaste que lo hiciera, quienes causaron destrozos fueron mi padre y su amigo- Después de eso se dirigió al lago para tomar algo de agua.

-Aun no me has dicho la razón de que me hallas secuestrado- Le dije.

-Hay dos motivos por los que te traje, la primera es para que tu padre deje de matar a mas de nuestras crias, creo que eres consiente de ello ¿no?, ese tirano manda a soldados para matar a los mas débiles de nuestra especie, así que pensé que si le quitaba a su preciosa hija, sabrá lo que sienten los míos-

-¿Ósea que hay mas dragones?-

-Si, pero no aquí, yo soy el único dragón de la zona, es raro, no vivimos en manadas pero normalmente vivimos en grupos- empezó a explicarme- yo me separe del mío….-

-No es que quiera meterme en tu vida personal, pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo, ¿Por qué te separaste?- Quería aclarar la duda.

-Eso nos lleva a la segunda razón de el porque te secuestre-Antes de que continuara se dirigió a su cueva.

-¿A donde vas? Cuéntame!- le pregunte y grite

-espera aquí- no tardo mucho pero regreso con un arco y algunas flechas.

-¿Para que quieres eso?-

-Es para ti-

-¿Para mi?, lo siento pero jamás eh usado una de esas cosas-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo para poder vivir aquí-

-Espera, ¿qué!?-

-La segunda razón por la que te traje era para poder protegerte- dijo mientras volvía a la caverna, esta vez lo seguí.

-¿Protegerme de que cosa?-

-Ponte esto- me arrojo un par de pantalones, unas botas y una camisa de cuero, no parecía muy femenino que digamos.

-Pero que demo….-

-Póntelo- me interrumpió.

Hice un puchero-bien- conteste, pero no me moví- ¿no te darás la vuelta!?- le reproche.

-Los humanos son muy exagerados con ese tema- se volteo

-Bueno ya dime de que me estas protegiendo- dije mientras empezaba a vestirme.

-De la guerra, en unos meses los dragones atacaran no solo la ciudad, sino a todo el reino-

-¿Qué!?-

-Los dragones estamos enojados con los humanos por matar a nuestras crias-

-…- No tenia palabras para lo que escuchaba.

El suspiro -Su objetivo principal es el castillo, es por eso que te saque de ahí-

-Entonces….. por que me proteges… si los tuyos están enojados, entonces no tendrías razón para protegerme, ni nada parecido-

-Te saque del castillo para que no estuvieras en el ataque, por que se que tu no eres como los demás-

-¿Tu que sabes de mi?-

-La mirada puede hablar lo suficiente de una persona….. y la forma en la que tu ves a los dragones que son ejecutados desde tu habitación…. Dice de que tu no quieres que esta pelea siga-

-Desde …mi habitación….-

-Preguntaste el porque me separe de mi grupo… la razón fuiste tu, me separe hace mucho, mi raza dijo que irían a eliminarte a ti y a tu especie, decían de que los humanos eran un estorbo y que solo querían apoderarse del mundo que originalmente fue creado por los dragones…- salimos de la caverna, yo atrás de el- Yo sabia que existían humanos humildes, buenos y que se preocupan por los demás, tu me mostraste eso, que eras como nosotros, nos cuidamos los unos a otros, tu eras la prueba de ello. Así que después de un año de haberte conocido a ti en aquel incidente, escape, los demás no me escuchaban mucho menos mi padre, decían de que ningún humano es diferente y que lo mejor era eliminarlos….. no podía dejar que te eliminaran .Por eso siempre iba a las ejecuciones, para poder observarte entre el publico, entre todas esas personas que se empujaban, escupían y gritaban que mataran a la cria. Yo solo me fijaba en tus lagrimas que te escurrían el la cara después de que los mataban-

-Sigo sin entender la razón por la que me proteges y no me comes-

-Por que tu eres una humana que no odia a lo dragones como el resto, tu no mereces morir….. nadie lo merece- eso me lo dijo a una distancia muy cerca, pero bastante serio.-Tu podrías ser la solución a esta guerra- se aparto.

-¿De que forma?-

-Te llevare con los dragones lideres, si los haces entrar en razón, no atacaran tu aldea-

-Pero eso no parara la ejecución de las crias-

-Le dije a tu padre que no te devolvería si no paraba-

Cuando escuche esas palabras no pude agachar la cabeza y que una lagrima saliera-El no parara…-

-Claro que lo hará!, yo tengo a su hija-

-A el no le importa!- eso lo grite.

-Lucy….-El hablo de una forma mas deprimente.

-El quiere la aniquilación completa de tu especie y no le importa que su hija corra peligro! El solo quiere ver mas dragones muertos!... te arriesgaste demasiado al ir por mi- El solo estuvo callado con una car triste, como si me tuviera pena- Por eso te lo agradezco- el puso una cara de que no comprendía- te agradezco de que me hallas alejado de ese cruel hombre…. Al que me eh atrevido a llamar papá- me lance a abrazarlo y hundí mi rostro de lagrimas en su pecho, tardo un poco pero al final correspondió el abrazo- Natsu…. me has liberado de mi prisión, por favor no me pidas cambiar el destino de una guerra cuando no estoy segura de poder hacerlo- levante mi vista para mirarlo a los ojos, me estaba mirando.

-Deacuerdo….-

Me aparte de el y seque mis lagrimas, intente recuperar la cordura, ese abrazo si me ayudo a desahogarme- ¿y bien? ¿Me enseñaras a usar el arco?-

Si pero primero tengo que enseñarte algo, ven- el puso el arco de forma cruza en mi cuerpo para poder llevarlo, y tomo mi muñeca para que lo siguiese.

-¿a dónde me llevas?-

-Lucy, ya fueron muchas preguntas para una semana, espera a verlo con tus ojos- dijo mientras corríamos con esa gran sonrisa.

**0000000000000000000 Pov Normal.**

**-**Maldita sea!-Dijo el lobo negro.

-Tranquilo hermano, y encontraremos otra- dijo el lobo gris.

-Ese estúpido dragón, no volverá a ganarme!, ya debió haberse comido a la mujer-

-Siempre dices que le ganaras pero nunca lo haces-

-Pero tampoco eh perdido!- dijo con un gruñido, y empezó a correr, el otro lobo lo siguió.

-¿Qué sucede!?- dijo el lobo gris. El lobo negro no respondió y corrió aun mas rápido.- Ohhh, ya huelo!-

-Eres lento hermano!- dijo el negro.

-¿a cuanto estará!?-

Dos kilómetros! y se mueve hacia nosotros! A caballo!- Los dos animales seguían corriendo hacia su presa.

El lobo negro salto de unos arbusto embistiendo a algo casi de su tamaño, pero mas pequeño.

-Hermano!- dijo el lobo gris reduciendo la velocidad al ver que su hermano tenia a la presa.

-Dios mío! Ayuda!- dijo un soldado desenvainando la espada, el lobo negro estaba sometiendo al caballo, el gris no se las pensó y empezó a gruñir al soldado- alejate… alejate!- el soldado levanto la espada hacia el gris, este dio un ladrido y todo lo que estaba al rededor de el al menos a 3 metros quedo bajo un ligero hielo, el soldado quien ahora estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de hielo empezó a retroceder, estaba helado aterrorizado, soltó su espada y corrió hacia la dirección de donde venia.

El lobo negro, quien ya había matado al caballo hablo- debiste acabar con el-

-El no nos sirve, necesitamos una mujer-

-Lo digo para que comas, el caballo es para mi y para Ur-

-Vamos Gray, ese idiota no necesitaba morir aun, además es un caballo grande-

-Te daré una pierna, pero tu tendrás que cargarlo hasta casa- Dijo el lobo negro, Gray Fulbester, Volviendo a su forma humana

**0000000000000000000Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que les halla gustado el cap, la verdad no se si halla quedado bien explicada la parte donde Natsu habla con Lucy sobre el asunto de la guerra y todo es (esa es la parte en la que mas me tarde Dx), si tienen alguna duda sobre eso o el resto del fic, háganla y el próximo capitulo en esta misma parte con gusto las responderé. Pero bueno eso fue todo espero que lo hallan disfrutado y hasta la próxima ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Princesa y El Dragón**

**Capitulo 4: Layla **

**Lucy Pov**

-Es aquí- caminamos un poco, casi a la orilla del rio había una pequeña cabaña, Natsu se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para que pasara- Adelante-

Entre a la cabaña a la orilla del lago- Es un lindo lugar- le dije sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste, por que aquí será donde dormirás- dijo alejándose hacia la puerta- ¿y bien?, ¿vamos a practicar con el arco?-

Asentí y lo seguí, nos acercamos a unos arboles, su mano empezó a prenderse en llamas para revelar unas garras, con las que dibujo una cruz en el árbol.

-Bien dale a esa maraca- me dijo mientras yo preparaba la flecha, puse el arco en la posición en la que había visto a los guardias ponerlos en ocasiones anteriores, y entonces solté la flecha… pero- Una pregunta Lucy, ¿Te eh hecho algo malo como para que intentes matarme!?- La flecha voló a lado de Natsu y casi le perforo un brazo.

-Perdón!- dije espantada- pero ya te dije que no se usarlo- dije con un puchero.

-Esto no es para que puedas vivir, es para que puedas sobrevivir- se acerco a mi, se puso atrás mío, tomo mis muñecas con sus manos- tienes que tener a tu objetivo en la mira, el pie izquierdo al frente y el derecho a tras, codo derecho arriba, y el brazo izquierdo recto y fuerte, tensa la cuerda- eso me lo dijo con una voz seria- y cuando veas el momento para darle a tu objetivo, lo sueltas- me susurro en el odio.

Solté la cuerda, la flecha viajo rápidamente…..

**000000000000000Pov Juvia**

Le di al conejo, me acerque al cadáver del animal y retire la flecha, la cual volví a colocar en la ballesta, ya era de noche, Loki le había dado la orden de descansar y acampar, las montañas altas mas cercanas están a tres días a caballo, creemos que el dragón se encuentra ahí.

Yo me separe de los demás para poder comer algo, no me podía quitar el casco frente de ellos, estaba algo alejada, no bastante para perderlos pero no tan cerca para que me distinguieran, encendí una fogata y puse al conejo que casé a cocinar. Estuve un rato hay frente al fuego comiendo, los soldados ya se habían dormido a excepción del que haría guardia, no sabia si dormir cerca o en el lugar donde me encontraba, así que solo me quede observando las llamas.

-Dicen que el dragón era de fuego, ¿será tan difícil acabar con el?- Me pregunte a mi misma, pero alguien mas respondió.

-Si que lo será- me respondió otra voz femenina- los dragones de fuego son de las especies mas peligrosas que existen- dijo la chica pelirroja, llevaba una armadura y dos espadas una en cada lado de la cintura, pero las puso en el suelo para sentar al lado mío.

-Ehhhm, ¿quién eres?- le pregunte intentando no faltarle el respeto.

Ella rio un poco bajo- Disculpa mis modales, Erza Scarlett, bruja-

-¿Eres una bruja?-

-Así es-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El rey Heartfilia ofreció una recompensa por la cabeza del dragón, y nos ofreció el triple si su hija se salvaba-

-¿Nos?- ella señalo hacia donde estaba el guardia, había un tipo encapuchado hablando con el, y con un cartel en mano.

-Es mi compañero. Y bien yo ya te dije mi nombre, pero yo aun no te conozco a ti-

-Oh, lo siento, me llamo Ju….- me calle, no podía decirle que era parte de una de las familias reales, ni si quiera debería saber que estoy aquí, me delataría con Loki.

-¿Ju…?-

-Juliza…. Me llamo Juliza- Dije algo nerviosa.

-No le puedes mentir a un brujo, y por lo que me parece, ocultas algo mas, anda, escupe, sabré si me mientes- Mire fijamente sus ojos y cambiaron a un color escarlata, creo que no bromeaba.

-Vale vale, te diré, pero promete no decirle nada a los demás-

-¿Quiénes demás?-

-A los chicos del grupo, y mucho menos al capitán Loki, cree que una mujer en esta búsqueda seria solo una carga-

-¿Una carga eh?, bueno ya veremos eso, no diré nada, tranquila- suspire aliviada.

-Me llamo Juvia Loxar, vengo para buscar a mi prima, Lucy Heartfilia-

-Así que eres de la realeza….- se me quedo mirando.

-¿No le dirás a nadie?-

-Ya te di mi palabra, además, me pagan para matar a un dragón, no para llevar devuelta a casa a la sobrina del rey- me sonrió después de eso- Ponte el casco, princesa- hoy pasos, asi que lo hice inmediatamente.

-Erza, será mejor que descanses, el guardia dice que a primera hora mañana partiremos- dijo una voz masculina, yo fin ji dormir con el casco puesto.-¿Quién es el?- pregunto.

-Es solo un soldado que se puso algo borracho, dejalo dormir y siéntate a descansar Jellal- Dijo Erza a su compañero, volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo. Encontré a alguien de confianza.

**000000000000 Pov Normal, Cueva de los Lobos.**

-Ponlo por ahí Lyon- le dijo Gray a su hermano mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-No me digas que hacer!- dijo el hermano- y ponte pantalones!- al igual que los dragones y las otras bestias con transformaciones, los Lobos, terminan desnudos al volver a la forma humana.

-Si si lo que digas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar mas estrecho de lo que llamaba, su hogar. El chico se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza- Ya volvimos mamá- al frente de el estaba una mujer, que al parecer estaba dormida.

-¿Cómo esta Ur?- dijo Lyon sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Sigue sin despertar-Dijo Gray con un tono deprimido.

El lugar estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, los dos hermanos solo veían el cuerpo de la mujer que los había criado, y que al final llamaron madre.

-Ahí viene- dijo Lyon.

-Lo se, la huelo- dijo Gray sin darle importancia y levantándose del suelo.

Por la entrada de la cueva entro otro Lobo, caminando lentamente, mientras se transformaba en, una mujer.

-Ya volví hermanitos- Dijo la mujer mientras se estiraba

-Ya sabemos Ultear- dijo Lyon levantándose y separándose del cuerpo de mamá.

-Y bien, ¿encontraron algo?- Pregunto la chica mientras buscaba algo de ropa para cubrirse.

-Oh! Si que lo hicimos!- dijo Gray, transformándose de nuevo para poder desgarras algo de la carne del caballo- Pero ese estúpido dragón!- dijo arrancando mas trozos de carne y gruñendo.- si no fuera por el podríamos curar a Ur….- dijo ya mas calmado y volviendo a ser humano.

Ultear se quedo mirando a su hermano con pena, se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro, Gray la miro a os ojos y ella le dijo- Todo saldrá bien-Gray solo bajo la mirada, intentando contener sus lagrimas.

-¿Y si no?-

-Pues seguiremos adelante…..- Dijo Ultear-….mamá quisiera eso-

Lyon miraba desde la distancia, y aunque tenia el rostro mas serio, su sentimiento era igual que el de Gray y Ultear, miedo, miedo a perder a quien les dio esperanza de vida.

**00000000000000000 Pov Natsu**

-Si sigues practicando así, podrías derribar a un dragón dando le en el ala- Le dije a Lucy.

-mmmm….-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al ver su expresión.

-No deberías darme ideas Natsu, puede que un día me hagas enojar- un ligero me recorrió la espalda al escucharla decir eso.- Bueno, ya va a anochecer….. creo…. Que mejor ….-

-Ven, tienes que ver algo antes de irte a dormir- le dije, quería enseñarle algo que tal vez valla a gustarle- entonces, ¿me acompañas?- ella dudo un momento, pero rápidamente su sonrisa me dio su respuesta- bien…- me di la vuelta, me quite la camisa y los pantalones.

-¿Q…que haces?-pregunto muy nerviosa.

-sube sobre mi- le dije para envolverme en llamas y reaparecer en mi forma de dragón.

Ella subió en mi con poca dificultad por que camino sobre mi ala hasta mi espalda. Nos elevamos, ya estábamos a varios pies de altura, y de repente…

-Wuhuuuuuu- ella gritaba de alegría levantando los brazos para sentir mejor el aire fresco. Ella lo disfrutaba, esa expresión de felicidad en su cara, era algo que valía la pena recordar.

El viaje duro poco, descendí a un claro del bosque, ella bajo de mi, yo me quede como estaba por que si volvía a ser humano, se sentiría incomoda, por no tener ropa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me pregunto, mientras observaba el lugar.

-tu espera- le dije mientras m recostaba.

**Pov Lucy**

-Has vuelto- me dijo una voz, no estaba en mi cabeza, lo sabia por que Natsu también reacciono a aquella voz.

-Nos alegra que hallas regresado- dijo otra diferente.

-Creíamos que nos habías olvidado-

-Han pasado tantos años desde tu ultima visita-

-Layla-

-¿Layla?- Esas voces….mencionaron a mamá

Todo nuestro alrededor, empezó a llenarse de pequeñas luces doradas, era un espectáculo maravilloso, una se acerco demasiado a mi mano y la sostuve para verla mejor…..me sorprendió que esta hablara.

-Layla!- dijo el pequeño destello de luz.

-Natsu…- le llame algo espantada- ¿que es este lugar?-

-Es el bosque de las Bestias princesa- dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente- unas hadas serian lo que menos deberían asustarte-

-Hadas…- quede pasmada cuando dijo eso.

-Layla, antes eras reina, ¿por qué te dijo princesa?-el destello de luz, hablo inocentemente, ellos no sabían, que yo no era mi madre…..

-Lucy, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Natsu, al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente, lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-Mamá….. ¿que significa esto?…..- no pude evitarlo, entalle en llanto.

Natsu corrió hacia a mi, y como si fuera un cachorro, intento consolarme con empujándome suavemente con su cabeza. Las luces empezaron a desaparecer, solo quedaba la de mi mano.

-Tu no eres Layla…..¿verdad?- dijo el hada.

Intente dejar de llorar, entre sollozos le conteste-No, ella murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo- El ultimo destello de Luz, o hada, se apago dejándonos a Natsu y a mi solo con la luz de la luna-Hace 12 años que murió….- dije sin dejar de llorar.

Tome una de las piernas de Natsu y la abrase para intentar desahogarme, el puso su ala para mantenerme caliente. Al final, ya se por que mi madre sabia tanto de las criaturas del bosque.

**00000000000000000 Pov compartido ¿Jude Heartfilia e Ignel Dragneel?**

-_Hace 12 años…..-_

_-…Perdí a mi esposa….-_

_-…Perdí a mi mejor amiga…. Y al amor de mi vida…-_

_-…Ahora, mi hija corre el mismo riesgo que su madre…-_

_-…Mi hijo abandono el grupo…. Antes le hubiera apoyado, pero si lo hace por "esa humana" no puedo ni perdonarlo.-_

_-…Mi hija peligra por los dragones, mi esposa murió por culpa de los dragones!...-_

_-…..No perdonare a esa muchacha…. Pues los pecados del padre pasan al hijo…._

_-…Ya no hay que esperar…..-_

_-….la espera terminara…-_

_-…..el ataque a los dragones…-_

_-…..__el ataque a los reinos del continente…..-_

-Comenzara después de las 10 noches!-

_-Prepárense para la guerra…. Bestias….-_

_-__Sera una masacre-_

**000000000Fin del cap**

**Y bien!?... que les parecio?**

**¿qué relación tiene Layla con las hadas? ¿o tendrá relación con mas de las bestias?**

**¿Por qué Igneel tiene rencor justo contra "esa humana"?**

**Pues el próximo capitulo solo se responderán dos preguntas! :3**

**Espero les halla gustado y lamento la demora en actualizar este y los demás fics. Pero el tiempo escasea T_T**

**Bueno me despido ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
